The Heart of the Cats
book is written by Wolfy10, Peroncat, and LightstormWarrior. enjoy! — *waves* Fans! Of course, I love this fanfic 'cause this is Lightstorm, Wolfy, and my collab fanfic!!! - You can talk with the stars, and I can ride lightning. So let me take you to infinity, and help me ride my dream to the clouds. I did not realise this was here ! XD, the three who wrote it, are like the only fans --Fight Like All of LionClan 22:46, September 20, 2019 (UTC) Hey I like this fanfic too Wolfy! You aren't the only ones! :3 Brairwing.Loves.Roleplay (talk) 15:40, November 1, 2019 (UTC) Allegiances (ThunderClan, ShadowClan, WindClan, RiverClan, SkyClan, Cats outside the Clans, and BoneClan) ThunderClan Leader: Stormstar - blue she-cat with yellow stripes and orange eyes Deputy: Moonheart - brown tom with yellow eyes Medicine Cats: Springheart - black she-cat with leaf-green eyes apprentice, Mintpaw - silver tom with mint-green eyes, his spine injured Warriors: Diamondheart - gold tabby she-cat with white stripes Yarrowshade - orange tom with brown eyes Firestorm - flame colored she-cat with minty green eyes apprentices: Lionpaw - golden tom with green eyes, mentored by Firestorm Willowpaw - brown she-cat with black stripes, mentored by Yarrowshade Featherpaw - silver she-cat with blue eyes, mentored by Diamondheart Queens: Peachpelt - blue-grey she-cat with orange eyes and a black tail (mother to Bluekit, Jadekit, and foster mother of Prospectkit) Shiningmoon - silver she-cat with gold eyes (mother to Streamkit and Leafkit) elder: Mousewillow - grey she-cat with only one grey eye ShadowClan Leader: Watermelonstar - dark gray she-cat with watermelon skin green eyes, former kittypet Deputy: Brownfoot - dark gray fur with brown stripes, she-cat with yellow eyes Medicine cat: Stalewhisker - silver tom with amber eyes, formerly ThunderClan warriors: Flamefire - reddish-brown she-cat with amber eyes Bushspring - black tom with ocean blue eyes Flowerheart - white she-cat with golden splotches and orange eyes Sagepelt - white tom apprentices: Jinglepaw - flame she-cat with green eyes, Firestorm's nephew, mentored by nobody, now Watermelonstar Queens: Lavenderwing - pale grey she-cat with blue eyes(mother to Wildkit and Woodkit) elders: Troutclaw - blue tom with brown eyes Brightear - cream she-cat with blue eyes WindClan Leader:Sweetstar - cream she-cat with soft blue eyes deputy: Oakfur - tan tom with green eyes Medicine cats: Jayspring - white she-cat with blind silver eyes apprentice, Rabbitpaw - brown tom with blue eyes warriors: Kalionstrike - yellow tom with black spots and silver eyes Hailstorm - white she-cat with blue eyes Hummingbird - yellow she-cat with green eyes apprentices: Stonepaw - gray and black tom with amber eyes, mentored by Hummingbird Petalpaw - dark cream she-cat with mint eyes, mentored by Kalionstrike Queen: Frostpelt - silver she-cat with amber eyes(mother to Heartkit and Thrushkit) elder: nobody RiverClan Leader: Hawkstar - blue and white tom with green eyes Deputy: Sailstream - pale blue-grey she-cat with brown eyes Medicine cat: Illeyfeather - cream she-cat with black eyes warriors: Jinkwhisker - red tom with blue eyes, former kittypet Palewing - pale ginger tom with lemon yellow eyes Hailfire - frost colored tom with orange eyes apprentice: Gingerpaw - ginger tom with brown stripes, mentored by Palewing Amberpaw - yellow she-cat with paler stripes, mentored by Hailfire queens: Featherwing - silver she-cat with amber eyes, mother to Wrenchkit elder: Snakestrike - silver tom with snake-like tooth and amber eyes SkyClan Leader: Miststar - white and silver tom with gold eyes deputy: Snowheart - white she-cat with green eyes Medicine cat: Sparkwing - silver and white she-cat with green eyes warriors: Icewhisker - white tom with cloudy blind blue eyes Fawnwing - silver tom with grey eyes Brightfire - ginger and white she-cat Firewhisker - pale ginger tom with darker stripes, and a twisted paw Hailstripe - white tom with silver stripes and yellow eyes Liontail - gold she-cat with tail like lion and orange eyes Queens: Adderswing - yellow she-cat with silver splotches and green eyes(mother to Forestkit, Swiftkit, Dawnkit, and Cloudkit) apprentices: Jetpaw - black she-cat with blue eyes, mentored by Fawnwing Applepaw - pale yellow she-cat with apple seed-brown eyes, mentored by Brightfire elders: Dawnheart - white she-cat with cloudy blind silver eyes Cats outside the Clans Blazing stars - gold and silver tabby she-cat with sparkling blue and gold eyes. Falling snow - pure white she-cat with warm brown gaze Shining river - silver tom with white stripes Sparkling fire - ginger-and-red she-cat with amber eyes Mockingjay — light brown tom with ginger patches, formerly of BoneClan BoneClan Leader - Gramps - black tom with reddish brown eyes Deputy - Dogtooth - blood red she-cat with scarred body Warriors - Nail - yellow she-cat with amber eyes Ginn - brown tom Calmsong - pure white she-cat with twisted paws, former SkyClan Violence - black tom with pale black stripes Snarling Shadow - pale brown she-cat Breezy Revenge - yellow and silver tom Snapper - gold tom with sky blue eyes Cave - black she-cat with amber eyes Wing of a Jay - blue-grey tom with darker stripes Ginger - ginger she-cat Hollowfoot - black tom with green eyes, former WindClan Prisoners - Moonshine - grey tabby she-cat with lime eyes, former WindClan Whiteear - white tom with blue eyes, former WindClan Blazing stars - gold and silver tabby she-cat with sparkling blue and gold eyes. Falling snow - pure white she-cat with warm brown gaze Shining river - silver tom with white stripes Sparkling fire - ginger-and-red she-cat with amber eyes and more in twolegplace Desceased Shorepaw - tan tom with ocean blue eyes, ShadowClan Ravenstrike - black she-cat, RiverClan deputy Prologue(written by Firestorm) black tom was spotted by yellow tom. black tom was talking to gold kittypet. "oh, Hollowfoot... promise me to make this she-kit as a fine warrior." kittypet said. "I will, Strawberry.I will." Hollowfoot replied calmly. "bye. may stars light your path." and they touched nose for once and they headed to their own territories. yellow tom ran to the camp quick as he can. what he saw was terrible. Hollowfoot? noble warrior of WindClan and my brother? no way!! there was no way that was true. absolutely not. chapter one (also written by Firestorm) you're exiled from the WindClan! you are a traitor! a traitor!! (Sweetstar, Oakfur, and Kalionstrike) Hollowfoot hummed as he went back into his territory beside the lake. he had thrown away the she-kit he carried, in the ThunderClan territory. "H-Hollowfoot..." Hollowfoot's mate, Frostpelt shooked. and Hollowfoot's apprentice, Petalpaw, also seemed to be gone. "what is going on, Frostpelt, my love?" Hollowfoot asked. "you..." Frostpelt fainted. Sweetstar announced. " Hollowfoot! is! a Traitor! you're exiled from the WindClan! you're a traitor! a traitor!!" Oakfur, Kalionstrike, and Sweetstar yowled. "you were my noble father, great mentor of Petalpaw, and great brother of Kalionstrike. we heard it all from Kalionstrike-- that you're a traitor!!!" Oakfur screeched. "I will announce it in front of every cats beside the lake--the gathering day will be your last day, Hollowfoot. so today will be your last day!!" Sweetstar yowled. chapter two (also written by Firestorm) I can do whatever I want to do, Stormkit. yes, you're leader of ThunderClan but that doesn't means that you're my boss who is telling me what to do. - Peachpelt to Stormstar pretty blue-grey she-cat with black tail and orange eyes was hunting. "Pea---ch---pel----t--" a voice called she-cat. blue-grey she-cat thought, that is probably my sister, Stormstar... she could've ignored it but she stayed still until blue she-cat approached her. "oh, hello, Stormstar, how come our great, graceful, helpful, and beautiful leader came here to meet me?" Peachpelt snarled softly. "Peachpelt, I am ordering you to stop wandering and roaming through the territories right now!" Peachpelt's sister, Stormstar growled. "I don't care, I can do whatever I want, Stormkit. yes, you are leader of ThunderClan but that doesn't means that you're my boss who is telling me what to do!" Peachpelt hissed back. "hey, don't pretend like you're leader..." "I am not, I am just doing my thing. wandering around, finding something mew... so if you feel excuse me, I've gotta go." Peachpelt said. "I'm not letting you go!" Stormstar snarled, showing her bare teeth. "oh yes? let's fight!!" Peachpelt snarled back. "STOP! STORMSTAR, PEACHPELT, BOTH STOP!!!" Moonheart yowled. they were about to bite each other's throat. "please, Stormstar, and Peachpelt, my love, APOLOGIZE TO EACH OTHER!!!!!!" Moonheart let out a mrrow of laughter. "NNOOO WAYYYY!" two sisters screamed. "than I will make you groom each other!!" Moonheart said, laughing too hard. "FINE! sorry!" sisters apologized but they didn't seemed to feel real sorry. "good. now do whatever you want to do." Moonheart smiled. "huh? who is this? a kit?" Peachpelt said, staring at golden tabby she-kit. "it is a kit. it's a golden tabby she-cat with black stripes!" Moonheart smiled. "I guess StarClan wants us to kit this kit." "let's seeeeee...... what would be good name for you?" Peachpelt said. "a-ha! I will name you Prospectkit!" Peachpelt exclaimed. "good name." Moonheart smiled and nuzzled Peachpelt. Chapter Three (written By Wolfy10) fine, exile me. I'll be just fine without WindClan. - Moonshine to Sweetstar Moonshine glared at Sweetstar. "How is Hollowfoot a traitor, Sweetstar? Tell me!" Sweestar glared at her. "Ask Hollowfoot, himself!" She growled. I look at Hollowfoot, before looking back at Sweetstar, lashing my tail from side to side. "I won't ask him. I don't believe Hollowfoot's a traitor!" Moonshine snapped. Sweetstar rolled her eyes. "Fine, then you can be exiled with him." she said. Moonshine glared at her. You can't exile me! I'm one of the fastest WindClan cats! ''She thought. "Fine, exile me. I'll be just fine without WindClan." Moonshine said. Whiteear's eyes widened. "But you need WindClan, Moonshine!" He rasped. Moonshine glanced at Whiteear, her friend. "Don't worry, Whiteear." She said. "I'll be back." Whiteear pinned his ears against his head. "Really?" He asked. Moonshine nodded. "Really. I promise I'll be back." ''I might not even leave. ''She thought. (sorry for the short chapter!) Chapter Four = Written by LightstormWarrior = Shorepaw... how could you?! I loved you... I thought you were innocent... -Sagepaw to Shorepaw A white tom searched the ShadowClan’s camp with his greenish blue gaze. Finally, he rested. ''I’m doing to much for an apprentice, he thought, training his gaze on Shorepaw. Sagepaw loved Shorepaw to bits. Although they weren’t mates, Sagepaw wished to be. He wished that Shorepaw would also look at him. But no. The tan tom hadn’t - yet. “If you’re not doing anything, Sagepaw, join Bushspring’s patrol!” a dark grey-furred she-cat, Brownfoot, the deputy, commanded him. Sagepaw obliged. The apprentice scanned for Shorepaw’s mentor. There! Bushspring! The white tom padded over to him. Shorepaw’s mentor, Bushspring, nodded curtly to him. Slowly, the patrol began to leave the camp. Bushspring lead the patrol which contained Flamefire, Jinglepaw and Sagepaw to the border. But Sagepaw couldn’t get his mind off the handsome tom, Shorepaw. Shorepaw was a tan tom with lovely, calm ocean-blue eyes. It was a shame that he couldn’t come to the border patrol; Sagepaw would’ve loved to see him make jokes. Sagepaw relaxed at the thought of Shorepaw. Finally, they trotted over to the RiverClan border. A black she-cat with glazed black eyes that had rolled at the back her head lay there. Blood was pouring out of her. But worse of all, there was something Sagepaw couldn’t believe. Standing right in front of her with blood-stained claws was Shorepaw. Shorepaw had killed Ravenstrike?! But why?! Rage flooded Sagepaw. His crush had done this. Impossible. Why would the good-looking apprentice do that? Surely he wasn’t skilled enough to do that. Tail lashing, Bushspring looked rather impressed. Sagepaw couldn’t believe what he was just guessing. Had Bushspring asked Shorepaw to do this? Finally, the tom couldn’t hold his rage now. “Shorepaw... how could you?! I loved you... I thought you were innocent...” Sagepaw really loved him. But to Sagepaw’s surprise, Shorepaw circled around Sagepaw, purring. “And I loved you to.” But this was fake. As soon as he said that, Shorepaw launched at Sagepaw. Wriggling under his weight, Sagepaw trembled. His crush was trying to kill him. Slyly, Shorepaw rasped a tongue on Sagepaw’s cheek. ”I love you to.” He murmured. Sagepaw couldn’t believe his ears. His crush liked him?! “''But I have to kill you...” Sagepaw fumed. Why?! Shorepaw ripped at his throat, and the whole world went black. ''At least I didn’t have to suffer the pain... Chapter Five = written my LightstormWarrior = She will never be forgotten. Ravenstrike was a loyal deputy! -Hawkstar about Ravenstrike not being forgotten as Hailfire says that she could be forgotten Hawkstar gazed down in grief at Ravenstrike. A loyal deputy, dead. He glared at ShadowClan. Come back Ravenstrike... he pleadingly thought. Tears rolled down his cheeks. “Look!” He shouted. “''Look'' at what you have done!” The ShadowClan patrol backed away. “That’s it.” He cooed, mockingly. “Now, I will kill you all! I plan revenge on you!” The blue-grey and white tom launched at the closest warrior, who was a black tom, ruthlessly tearing him apart. “If you want that to happen to you, you can stay.” Hawkstar snarled. “Or become rogues.” The patrol scampered away in the direction of the Twolegplace, except from one. A tan apprentice, with fiery ocean-blue eyes, looking like he was possessed. Hawkstar would murder him on the spot. But the RiverClan leader couldn’t help but admire him. Staying there. Ready to die. Ready to fight RiverClan’s fearless leader. Hawkstar didn’t even think. Hissing, the tom ripped mercilessly at the apprentice’s throat. He had always been a skilled fighter, but not the best hunter. Growling softly, he brought the dead, former RiverClan deputy to the camp. “She might be forgotten...” Hailfire murmured. “She will never be forgotten. Ravenstrike was a loyal deputy!” Hawkstar hissed to Hailfire . “Why are you listening to me?” He snapped back. “You are exiled!” Hawkstar snapped, and shooed Hailfire away. Hawkstar stood alone , at Ravenstrike. All of a sudden, he realized why he was so protective of her. Ravenstrike... she was beautiful. Blushing slightly, he realized his long-time crush on Ravenstrike. Why hadn’t he asked to be her mate and have kits? Sighing , Hawkstar knew there was no turning back. He ran to his den. Talk to me, Ravenstrike. He thought. chapter six (written by Firestorm) Sagepaw, my son. there's the truth I never told you. - Ravenstrike to Sagepaw where am I? Sagepaw wondered. I remember Shorepaw, launching at me and ripping my throat... than-than I am in StarClan? anger bubbled out of him like a merciless teeth of a shark. "Sagepaw...?" faint voice of somebody, somebody Sagepaw knows, but couldn't recognize it murmured softly. "...m-mom?" Sagepaw murmured. "Sagepaw!" somebody exclaimed and showed herself. black she-cat with wise black eyes. it was--it was Sagepaw's long lost mother. and RiverClan's lost deputy. "mother!" Sagepaw cried out. "my son! oh, my kit... it's me! Ravenstrike!" she cried. "mother--it was--my Clanmate, Shorepaw... and my crush... who killed you. I am soooooooo sorry..." Sagepaw murmured. Ravenstrike licked his ear lovingly. "it's okay, Sagepaw. it is not your fault. oh--it is my fault, Sagepaw," Ravenstrike said. "how come?" "Sagepaw, my son, there is a truth that I never told you. your father is Hollowfoot of WindClan. he will be exiled tonight at Gathering--and you have important thing to do at the Gathering. and you have to fight against the darkness of a storm that is coming. I will send you to Gathering--and I will give you power to relive and justice. go ahead, my--oh, my beloved kit. I will watch over you--and please tell everyone the truth. and I love you," with that words, Sagepaw's body began to fade. "mom! I love you! be happy in StarClan..." Sagepaw said as his body began to fade. "I love you..." as his body became solid, he ran, ran, ran as fast as he could. he had to reach Gathering--before it's too late. "wait! stop!" he cried out to cats at the Gathering. "SAGEPAW?!" Watermelonstar (nearly)screamed. "I have something to tell you... the truth. Hawkstar of RiverClan, I am so sorry... the one who killed Ravenstrike--was--my friend, Shorepaw. I am so sorry," Sagepaw said. "it's not your fault, young tom. you're very kind and polite. I am happy to know the truth..." Hawkstar murmured. "Shorepaw died, Sagepaw," Watermelonstar said. "he was attacked by--by Hawkstar. we were just discussing that, and you came in, and had solved the problem. to thank you, I will make you a warrior tomorrow sunhigh!" she exclaimed. "thanks, Watermelonstar..." Sagepaw wasn't happy at all. Shorepaw, his crush, had died--died! if he did not killed Ravenstrike, his mother... and Sagepaw, himself, but... he was Sagepaw's love... he knew that he had to move on. "and the traitor of our Clan--Hollowfoot--will be exiled tonight!" Sweetstar announced. Hollowfoot. the familiar name--also his father-- had pierced Sagepaw's heart. why--why is Sweetstar going to exile Hollowfoot? has he done something bad? Sagepaw wondered. sorry for wayyyyy too long chapter! Chapter Seven (Written by Wolfy) Moonshine looked up at Sweetstar. "She's lying! Hollowfoot did nothing wrong!" She hissed. Sweetstar's eyes widened, and shocked gasps sounded from everyone. "How dare you question me, your leader!?" Hissed Sweetstar, rage burning in her eyes. Hollowfoot's eyes widened, as Moonshine continued. "I've known Hollowfoot for my entire life." She hissed. "I know he's a good warrior." Sweetstar glared at her angrily. "If you think I'm such a horrible leader, then why don't you leave right now!?" "I will leave right now!" Moonshine yowled, stalking away, angrily. She stopped to take one last look back. I'm leaving everything behind. My friends, my family. My home. Everything. ''Moonshine sighed, sadly before turning to leave. She heard Whiteear come up behind her. She turned around. "What?" She asked the elder. "I'm coming with you." Whiteear huffed. Moonshine's eyes widened, and she shook her head. "You can't! You're an elder!" Whiteear narrowed his eyes. "I'm also your kin." He growled. "I won't let you go alone." Moonshine looked at her uncle. "Fine." She said. "We'll both go. Come on." As Moonshine and Whiteear began to leave glares from the cats of WindClan followed them. Some were shocked, others were angry, others sad. Moonshine could tell everyone's eyes were following her and her uncle, as they left. Doubt wormed it's way into Moonshine's belly. ''How will me and Whiteear take care of ourselves? How will we survive? ''She wondered. Moonshine then pushed those thoughts aside. Her and Whiteear would survive. Somehow. As they left the Clan's territory, Moonshine wondered what would happen to Hollowfoot. She didn't believe that the WindClan warrior was guilty of anything. Moonshine could tell Whiteear didn't believe it either. Just then six rogues emerged from the bushes. Moonshine stopped, baring her teeth. "What do you want?" She hissed, warily. "We watched everything." Said one of the rogues. A black and white tom. "The Gathering? Me leaving?" Moonshine asked, confused. The black and white tom nodded. "Yes, we watched that. Now come. We will help you." He said. Moonshine realized that she and Whiteear had no choice but to follow the rogues. chapter eight(Written by Firestorm) Prospectkit opened her eyes cautiously. The first thing she saw was warm gaze of Peachpelt, staring at her. She remembered flying across the clearing, and landing, making 'THUD' sound. "W-who are you?" Prospectkit asked. "I am Peachpelt, your mother," Peachpelt replied. "Oooookay---" Prospectkit said, disbelievingly. "Ohhhhhhh, isn't it our new kit, Prospectkit?" Moonheart walked into the nursery. "Whooooooo are you?!" Prospectkit (nearly) screamed. Moonheart let out an amused purr. ''none of our own kits did 'this', that poor little furball must be prickly! "I am Moonheart, your father," He replied. "And you're Prospectkit, our newborn kit!" "Okay, I am Prospectkit, you're Moonheart, and you're Peachpelt!" Prospectkit purred. "Mama! I wanna play with Prospectkit! I wanna play with Prospectkit!" Jadekit, white tom, rolled over to Peachpelt. "Hush, little one, Prospectkit needs some sleep," Peachpelt said. "Mama, I don't need a sleep!" Prospectkit said. "No, Prospectkit, you'll need a rest." "Fine," Prospectkit growled, and settled herself onto the soft, warm bedding. Hmmm, Peachpelt was right... I needed some rest. Prospectkit thought, and fell into deep, deep sleep. Chapter Nine = written by LightstormWarrior = “ Who are you, fighting each other?” — Miststar to Icewhisker and Firewhisker “How’s your day been?” A friendly Adderswing chirped Icewhisker. The tom ignored her and walked past. What a mouse-brain, Swiftkit thought. Although he was just a kit, the tom considered himself better then the apprentices. He could outsmart his mum and deputy. ”You should use that in battles!” He laughed. Swiftkit smiled at the memory. He had been told that a lot, but learned that if you kept your head low and stayed humble, you could earn even more respect. The lie was a white lie. But still one to be ashamed of, since he already knew. Pretending. Lying. Loyalty, shattered to pieces. Lies were scattered everywhere in the whole camp. Every cat had all their guilty lies weighed upon their shoulders. The Clan had been attacked by rogues, and suffered a lot. Worse, Mostar had not told the other Clans about this, fearing his Clan would be labelled weak if he told. Slowly, cats began to turn their backs upon the leader. Lying was now an essential to SkyClan. The kits would play together, pretend that they would solve it. Swiftkit enjoyed playing, but knew the truth. This was nothing but hope. Imagination. Which SkyClan did not have anymore. Swiftkit lay there, wondering how his mother could stay so positive in these dark times. He tried to remember his father, who had left the Clan, sensing peril. Adderswing told him about how brave he was; how he would sing like a bird as he climbed a tree, his black fur dappled with leaves. Reddish eyes shining proudly, he would slowly climb down to greet Adderswing. There was a loud yowl, disturbing Swiftkit from his thoughts. He risked a glance at the toms fighting. “Who are you, fighting each other?” Miststar growled at tackling brothers. “He started it.” Icewhisker snapped at Firewhisker, and Miststar glared at the tom. ”I exile you.” chapter ten(Firestorm) Get your mind off from Ravenstrike, Hawkstar. - Illeyfeather to Hawkstar Hawkstar sighed. He wanted Ravenstrike to comfort him... Except Ravenstrike does not exist anymore in living world. He hoped Ravenstrike is happy in StarClan. You idiot, ''he thought. ''Why, Hawkstar, why didn't you asked Ravenstrike to be your mate? Everything meant nothing. Nothing at all. "Get your mind off from Ravenstrike, Hawkstar. I know how you feel. I lost my sister, and you lost your trusted deputy and your crush. Who knows... Who knows she might come back?" Illeyfeather, Ravenstrike's sister, appeared in Hawkstar's den. "No! If somebody dies, then that's it, Illeyfeather, how come you believe in that silly words?" Hawkstar snapped. Illeyfeather looked stunned. "Sorry... I am so disappointed right now. Please give my own space," Hawkstar murmured apologetically "Okay, but choose the new deputy FIRST." "Fine," Hawkstar growled softly. "The new deputy shall be Sailstream!" He announced. "I am honored. I promise to defend my Clan until my blood is all spilled!" Sailstream shouted out. Illeyfeather smiled as Hawkstar purred. He is recovering slowly, ''she thought. Hawkstar stared down at Illeyfeather. She had everything of Ravenstrike. Wise black eyes, sense of humor, sharp tongue, spirit of loyalty, gentle, strong, braveness... Hawkstar wanted Illeyfeather to be his mate, but it was impossible. She was a medicine cat. What he wanted to do is share tongues with Illeyfeather, but will Ravenstrike accept his choice? He sighed, and settled himself in soft moss bedding. Chapter Eleven(Firey) "Prospectkit... Prospectkit..." Soft voice of a she-cat woke Prospectkit up. ¨Huh?¨ "My name is Ravenstrike," The starry, black she-cat stared at Prospectkit. "Hello," Prospectkit stared Ravenstrike's starry pelt with amuse. "I have something to tell you," Ravenstrike said. "What is it?" "You're one of the three. Also half sister of Snowheart from SkyClan, Sagepaw, my son, from ShadowClan, Oakfur from WindClan, and forbidden kit, who is not born yet, from RiverClan. You have to help and serve the Clans. Your job as one of the three, is fighting." "But who is the other two?" Prospectkit asked. "There will be three, kin of mighty Firestar, who will hold the power of stars in their paws.''The one who left his Clan for an impossible journey, the one who will spy on Bone's camp, and the one abandoned, but strong. Your powers are from Lionblaze, golden tom who looked like you. The one who left his Clan for an impossible journey ''can wander into thoughts and dreams. His powers are from Jayfeather. T''he one who will spy on Bone's camp ''can hear. That power is from Dovewing." "Isn't Firestorm, Brightfire, Flamefire, Jinglepaw, and my half siblings, special?" "They aren't, but maybe every cat from lake territory can be special. StarClan doesn't knows everything, you know. Maybe... Just maybe... Never mind. Good night, Prospectkit," Then Ravenstrike left, leaving Prospectkit in dark hollow. Prospectkit had no idea what Ravenstrike was talking about. "Come back and spit out more!" Prospectkit meowed desperately and angrily. It was no use. Prospectkit woke up, staring at blank sky. "Peachpelt...? Moonheart? Jadekit and Bluekit?" "Helpless kit looking for mommy, isn't it?" Tom's mew surprised Prospectkit. "I am not helpless, idiot! Take this!" Prospectkit raked her small claw across tom's face. "Ha! Take ''this!" Tom unsheathed his claws. He tried to claw Prospectkit's belly, but Prospectkit found herself launching herself towards dark tabby tom. "Ahhhhhh!" Tabby tom screamed as Prospectkit bite his neck. blood gushed out, and Prospectkit screamed. "Hahaha, little itsy bitsy kit is afraid of blood!" Tom teased Prospectkit. Prospectkit bit her lip hard. You're not an idiot, Prospectkit! Fight back, that's all you can do. Besides, you have ability to fight! Prospectkit decided to tackle the tom first. "I am tired of this, whoever you are. Time for you to go!" Prospectkit scooped tom's front paws. Tom slammed the ground with *THUD*. "Take this, idiot," Prospectkit raked her claw across tom's neck. "And have a happy death." Prospectkit really ''woke up. Her paw was scarlet with blood. ''Why did he attacked me? ''Wonder bubbled inside of Prospectkit. She shrieked. Then she realized that wasn't a dream. Did she transported her soul to another world? Prospectkit ran to the river, and washed her paws. and she padded over to smaller stream, and drank the water. What she saw was bigger, beautiful reflection of Prospectkit. Reflection of Prospectkit said, "We're waiting for you, Prospectkit. You will save the Clans." "What?" Prospectkit asked with confusion. "Tell me more!" However, reflection was gone. ''Why is this always happening to me? First Ravenstrike, and my reflection! Prospectkit growled, and ran over to her nursery. Lucky for her, others didn't seemed to notice that Prospectkit was gone. She settled herself in soft moss bedding, and pretended to wake up. Chapter 12 = written by Lightstorm = No! We’ll stay! — Blazing Stars to Gramps Four kittypets started padding out of the Twolegplace. They were determined to achieve this journey. The journey which they set out for was to know more about the rumoured Clan, “BoneClan”. Would it be true or not? The question was on their minds. Although she was leading the pack, Blazing Stars seemed the most unconvinced about BoneClan. “It’s not real.” Blazing Stars kept murmuring over and over again, before saying with such force, ”it isn’t!” Falling Snow smiled at her friend. Blazing Stars was bold and knew what she was doing. It was obvious that she just didn’t want BoneClan to exist. One of the few rumours were that you either joined it, or you were brutally killed in front of the whole Clan. Fallen Snow knew they had to come back, unharmed. But how? So many questions which couldn’t be answered. The rumour might not be true, Falling Snow thought. Perhaps it was. Maybe it wasn’t. But Falling Snow knew who had started all of these rumours. Mockingjay. The handsome tom had protested he came from BoneClan and spreader all these rumours. The flirty tom was very sweet, and that was one thing that made Falling Snow fall for him. His pelt. His smell of roses. How he wasn’t afraid of anything. Besides, he’d left BoneClan without a single scar. That braveness made her have a feeling of excitement. Giddiness. A scent of roses hit her nose. It was Mockingjay. “Mockingjay,” Falling Snow murmured as she turned around to see those incredible sea-green eyes. The tom simply smiled at her, and brushed against her. Falling Snow’s heart stopped. Her crush had touched her! The tom swished his tail under her jaws. The she-cat felt so happy, especially when he didn’t do it to Blazing Stars, Shining River or Sparkling Fire. “So you’re going to BoneClan? Let me talk to all of you separately. You’ll need it. I’m guessing Blazing Stars is the leader? Follow me.” Mockingjay instructed. Falling Snow wondered what he would talk about to her. Would he confess he liked her as well? Her heart was beating rapidly when he called her over. “Be safe.” He whispered into my ears. We were so close, I could feel his breath on my ear. “I need you to. I can’t let my crush- oops.” He winked at Fallen Snow, before purring, “I love you. Would you be my mate?” “Of course!” Falling Snow felt over the moon. She had a mate. Who she liked! The pack’s walk wasn’t long. Soon, Blazing Stars was pinned under by a huge black tom. “What are you doing?” The tom growled as he got up. Blazing Stars’s fur was usually groomed to perfection as he got up. “W-we—” Blazing Stars began. “Trespassing?” The tom snapped. “no!” Blazing Stars lied. “Don’t lie, pretty one.” The tom laughed. “Or then your friend dies.” He pointed a claw to Shining River’s heart. “He dies, or you stay.” The tom eyed Blazing Stars’s body. “No!” She screeched. “Well then, he dies today.” The tom pierced teeth lightly in Shining River’s neck, but Falling Snow could tell he would go deeper in gradually. “No! We’ll stay!” Blazing Stars cried. “Good.” The tom growled. “I’m Gramps.” “S-so what do we do?” Sparkling Fire’s voice trembled as she spoke. “You stay here. You are now our slaves.” Chapter Thirteen (Written by Wolfy) Welcome to BoneClan. - Rogue to Moonshine and Whiteear All of Moonshine's fur was standing on end. This isn't right. Where are they taking us? ''She wondered. "Where are you taking us?" Hissed Whiteear. "You'll find out soon." Sneered one of the rogues. Moonshine looked around. They were being led into a Twolegplace. Many more cats were beginning to look at them. "Welcome to BoneClan." Said a rogue. "''BoneClan?" Exclaims Moonshine. "This isn't a Clan!" "Shut your mouth!" Hissed a blood red she-cat. Moonshine glared at her, baring her teeth. "Who are you?" She snarled. The blood red she-cat gave Moonshine a piercing look. "Rude." She sneered. "My name is Dogtooth. Now I expect you to tell me yours." "I'm Moonshine, and this is Whiteear." Said Moonshine, still glaring at all of the odd cats of BoneClan. "You are now our prisoners." Explained a blue gray tom with dark stripes. "You do everything we say." Added another tom. "That one might not be useful." Said a black tom with red brown eyes. He was pointing to Whiteear. Moonshine jumped in front of him. "Don't you dare ''touch him!" She roared. The black tom glared at her. "Say one more word and he gets it!" Dogtooth dipped her head to the black tom. "Gramps, we found these cats alone. They left their Clan." The one named Gramps narrowed his eyes. Moonshine kept herself placed in between the fierce black tom, and the former WindClan elder. Whiteear's eyes were wide with fear. Moonshine could tell what he was thinking. She had heard legends of a cat named Scourge who founded a Clan called BloodClan. BloodClan had been made up of evil, powerful rogues and loners. Firestar had defeated Scourge, though. BoneClan reminded her of BloodClan. Gramps glared at Whiteear. "Get rid of that old tom." He said. "But we'll keep the silver she-cat." Chapter Fourteen(firey) You cannot be part of my life. - Jinglepaw to Sagepelt Jinglepaw glared at Sagepelt, the newly named tom. Anger flared in her eyes. "I know you love me, Sagepelt. But I told you dozen times. You cannot be part of my life. And I don't care if you love me or not! StarClan said I have to avoid getting mates. They said it was my destiny!" She hissed. "What? But..." Sagepelt's voice held hurt expression. "Go away! I've gotta go. I have a thing to do!" Jinglepaw snapped, and ran away. Soon, she reached the border between ShadowClan and ThunderClan. Since Cloudystar, the late ShadowClan leader, refused to give Jinglepaw a mentor, her aunts, Stormstar and Firestorm, promised her to mentor Jinglepaw. But now? Watermelonstar was Jinglepaw's official mentor. Even though Jinglepaw have official mentor now, she did not stopped taking lessons from Stormstar and Firestorm. But will Watermelonstar forgive her when she realizes that Stormstar and Firestorm, 'ThunderClan warrior and leader,' are teaching Jinglepaw? She pushed the thought aside, and waited for two ThunderClan cats, also happens to be her kin. "Sorry we're late, Jinglepaw! Firestorm had to take care of Peachpelt. Firestorm had to convince Peachpelt, so we could bring Prospectkit," Stormstar panted. "Hey, Stormstar and Firestorm, and who's Prospectkit?" Jinglepaw knew Peachpelt and Stormstar are enemies. "Prospectkit is Peachpelt's kit. Few days ago, she defeated a tom, who represents Prospectkit's fear. I had to promise that Prospectkit will become a warrior if she successes her mission," Firestorm meowed. "Auntie Firestorm, don't you mean if I come back 'alive?'" golden and black tabby kit said, poking her head out. "Urmmmm... Yeah... Let's focus on staying alive," Stormstar made frustrated face. "Alright, now what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Jinglepaw said. "Wait, what is our mission?" "Our fellow Lake territory-mates, Whiteear and Moonshine are caught by BoneClan cats. It is our mission to save them!" Prospectkit announced. "Alright... Let's go!" Stormstar said. Soon, they reached BoneClan camp. There were dozens of cats guarding the entrance. "How do we sneak in without being spotted by those cats?" Jinglepaw asked nervously. "That's it! Let's dig a hole. And I know just the thing--" Firestorm whistled. Dappled black dog came running and started to dig deep tunnel. "Thanks, Spottedfur," Flame she-cat purred. Dog barked, and ran out of tunnel. "This tunnel is connected directly to prisoners' den. It's where Moonshine and Whiteear are," Firestorm whispered. "Firestorm, how come you have dog as your friend and knows all about BoneClan camp?" Jinglepaw asked. "I have a lot of secrets," Firestorm meowed. They walked silently. Few minutes later, they were in dark, damp den. Stormstar frowned. Firestorm seemed to be uncomfortable, too. Jinglepaw smelled slight ThunderClan scent--It was odd, to smell ThunderClan scent in an unfamiliar territory. "Why do I smell few ThunderClan scents, two WindClan scents, and one ShadowClan scent...? And... Falling Snow? Blazing Stars? Shining River and Sparkling Fire?" Tom's voice rang around the den. Stormstar could not hold herself, so She had to lean herself on Firestorm. "No--It couldn't be---" Stormstar meowed disbelievingly. "Is it--is it you...?" Tom said, also disbelievingly. "Stripefire!" Stormstar ran over to her best friend, also happens to be her former mate. (A/N: to understand what is going on, please take a look here!) "I missed you...," Teardrops fell from Stripefire's face, "E--hmm, I know this is very important moment, we've gotta rescue others!" Prospectkit whispered. "Gramps! Graaaamps! Invaders!" she-cat's voice pushed its way to the den. "Quick! I am Moonshine, and my uncle Whiteear is about to get killed! Help!" silver tabby she-cat meowed anxiously. "I'll help! If I don't come by fifteen minutes, think that I'm dead, and run away!" Prospectkit said, running directly toward the exit of the den. "I won't let you sacrifice for my uncle--I'm coming too," Moonshine and Firestorm followed Prospectkit. "Take this, you idiot!" Firestorm saw Prospectkit, clawing black tom. tom laughed. "Hahaha, idiot kit. Wait--You!" Tom's eyes flared with hatred. "Yes, I am Prospectkit--Oh, no--Firestorm! Moonshine! Get out of there!" Prospectkit screamed as Firestorm and Moonshine launched themselves toward white tom. White tom was badly wounded. "Go, go, go, go Moonshine and Firestorm--I'll handle here!" Prospectkit jumped and landed squarely on black tom's back. "I am your father!" Black tom hissed. "I don't believe it! Moonheart is my father. And I am going to kill you!" Prospectkit bit black tom's neck hard, and he fell to ground. "Now let's get out of here!" Stripefire said, grabbing Prospectkit by her scruff, and ran to the tunnel. There were BoneClan cats everywhere in the tunnel. They were trapped. "Any last words?" Gramps laughed. "Yes," Then Firestorm whistled twice. Two dogs came to us, running. They knocked down every cats from the tunnel. They were as big as five cats. "Well? What are you waiting for? Hop on!" Firestorm shouted. "Spottedfur, Petalstem, bring us to ThunderClan camp!" "Whiteear!" Moonshine shouted. "Stay alive, please!" That was the last thing Prospectkit heard before falling into dark, silent place. chapter xv light wanted to write in roman numerals Why don’t we leave? Leave to the safety of ''BoneClan? — Petalpaw to Jayspring and Rabbitpaw WindClan was quiet at dawn. No, it was before dawn. A bird flew, tiredly in the sky. Blinking, Rabbitpaw decided that this was the time to see Petalpaw. The tom had been visiting the warrior apprentice ever since he had been saved by her. Petalpaw gave him tips on how to defend himself. This was strictly forbidden. Not by the code, but Sweetstar had announced that if anyone went out, they must be supervised. She didn’t want anyone to leave, like Moonshine and Whiteear had. And of course, supervised by a warrior, deputy, medicine cat, or her. If Sweetstar was to find out... they would be exiled. Rabbitpaw didn’t like to break the rules, but a few moons ago, he had realised his long-time crush for Petalpaw. Her slender body was slinking around bushes. “Petalpaw!” Rabbitpaw cried quietly, smiling at her. “Hey. Where were you?” Petalpaw greeted. “I overslept.” the tom admitted, guilty. Admitting that to his crush... it felt wrong. He had to do everything right. Soon, they were practicing warrior moves in no time. Before they spotted Jayspring. “Wait here.” Rabbitpaw said protectively, bounding over to Jayspring. “What are you doing here, Rabbitpaw?” Jayspring asked, her tone gentle. “I-I heard you leave so I followed you.” Rabbitpaw continued, stretching his legs. “I feel like I haven’t been out in ages.” Jayspring nodded and then sniffed the air. “Another cat’s here!” She exclaimed, before relaxing. “Petalpaw,” she said, “what are you doing here?” Petalpaw is a blusher. She blushed, guilty, but tried to hide it. “I needed to stretch my legs as well. We can’t stay in the camp forever!” Her tone was rising with anger quickly. “Sweetstar doesn’t care!” “Petalpaw-” Jayspring began, but Petalpaw was unstoppable in her rant. “Why don’t we leave? Leave to the safety of BoneClan?” She asked, mockingly. The two others exchanged glances and sighed. Chapter Sixteen - Wolfy "Whiteear don't go!" Yowled Moonshine. Gramps had slashed him, and he was dying. Whiteear was gasping for air. "Moonshine..." He rasped. "Whiteear, I'm right here. Everything will be alright." Moonshine pressed her muzzle against the dying tom. Whiteear looked up at her. "I'm sorry, Moonshine. I have to leave." Moonshine shook her head. "No you don't! StarClan can wait!" She cried. "No it can't." Said Whiteear. He weakly rose his head, to look into Moonshine's eyes. Moonshine looked down, closing her eyes, as she heard Whiteear take his last breath. "Goodbye Whiteear." She murmured to her uncle. Moonshine then glared at Gramps. "I'm not leaving until I kill you." She lunged at him. "OR DIE TRYING!" The silver tabby screeched. Gramps let out a roar, as he slashed at her. Moonshine snarled, as his claws caught her shoulder. She jumped on his back, clawing and biting at him. Gramps let out a shriek, as he bucked her off. He pinned her, and dug his claws into her chest. Moonshine pummeled his belly with her hindpaws, making him stagger off. She lunged at him again, as he reared up on his hindlegs. If I die...well...hello StarClan I guess. But GOODBYE Gramps. Chapter Seventeen(Firey) Flamefire and Stalewhisker stared in total amazement and annoyance as about ten cats burst into the medicine cat's den. "Flamefire is sick, everyone! CAN'T I GET A BREAK--oh, Stormstar!" Stalewhisker meowed. "Stalewhisker! Moonshine and Blazing Star are badly wounded! So is Prospectkit!" Jinglepaw meowed urgently. "WHAT HORRID BRAT WOULD BRING A KIT TO AN ADVENTURE CREW?!" Stalewhisker said, glaring at Stormstar. "Never mind that, they are hurt! DO SOMETHING, STALEWHISKER!" Flamefire shouted. "Sister!" Firestorm said, licking her littermate's ear. "Shush! This is not a family union. Can I just treat them?" Stalewhisker meowed furiously. "Okay." "Hi! I am Prospectkit. I am Peachpelt and Moonheart's newest kit," Prospectkit mewed, not losing her cheerfulness even though she is badly wounded. "In BoneClan, I met a cat, golden tabby to be exact, saying that I am his kit." Stalewhisker sensed something strange about her. Something new, and something kittypetty and WindClanny. "I'll check it out, but first, I gotta treat your wounds," Stalewhisker said. "Also, you and that silver cat appears to be members of special three. But why are you wounded if you have power?" "Maybe because I'm young!" Hmmm, she is smarter than I thought... Stalewhisker thought. I can sense she does not only have power of stars in her paws, but other thing. What could it be? chapter xviii = light x roman numerals equals goals = The tom face was scarred. Massive red lines was his body. He was made out of blood-red lines. Tears fell onto the moss and feathers that was his nest. The she—cat looked like she was royal; perhaps she was the deputy or something. As the she-cat stared at his body, her fur turned into a shade of snow. The berry-red fur with white speckles that she once had wasn’t there. Her brown eyes reflected everything. The tom’s eyes fluttered open, and he screamed, his claws flailing wildly in front of him. “You! Rogue!” he gasped, before wincing so much in pain that he passed out straight away. But the tom’s cry was enough to wake up the whole clan. Chaos sounded as they came to the leader’s den. Not only was it that their Clan was being attacked by a possible rogue, but their deputy was gone. '' ''“The rogue must’ve killed Fawnleap!” A tom cried. “No... no... I am Fawnleap...” the deputy murmured, her eyes wide. “What? No! You killed our deputy and will pay!” In all the commotion, a quiet elder stepped forward and observed the new “rogue”. “Mother, you know... you know my secret...” her voice was soft, but then turned loud with anger and as deadly as deathberries, but just as sweet. “But, mother, all the same, we know you forced me.” ''She approached the white-furred elder, carefully. Her fern-green eyes, speckled with night-black, narrowed. “Fawnleap, please! This isn’t my fault... that you... ended...” her sentence was not ended, though. She shook as if in a trance. “Cloudwhisper!” A tom cried. Fawnleap gasped, her innocent act back. “I-I... Stagheart!” She called, and a brown tom stepped forward. “do you recognise me?” “Fawnleap. Stagheart. Cloudwhisper. Who’s it next? Lily—” one of them began. “Shut up!” Another snapped. “Please... you know...” Fawnleap said, desperately. “Fawnleap. You’re not who I thought you were. Did you murder Slitherstar?” Stagheart demanded. “No! Why would I? I was crying, and...” then, her voice turned reproachful. “Ask Cloudwhisper.” Illeyfeather woke up with a start, sweating. The moon was high. No one was awake. But what a dream she’d just had! Illeyfeather walked outside, feeling the cool breeze ruffle her fur. But she found herself staring at a lean tom. He was handsome and lithe. The problems of being a medicine cat. His green eyes met her black ones. Hs blue-grey and white fur looked silver in the moonlight. And he was walking towards her. Illeyfeather felt her pelt heat up. “Illeyfeather... want to come with the woods with me?” The handsome Hawkstar asked. “Sure.” She whispered, following the tom. Illeyfeather sat down with Hawkstar, their tails entwined. Illeyfeather felt a tongue grooming her. Heat spread through her. Something sweet and tender grew in her stomach. All of a sudden, Illeyfeather felt beautiful. Irresistible. Gorgeous. Pretty. She rubbed her neck against Hawkstar’s, and before they knew it, they were curled up together, asleep, again. Chapter Nineteen - Wolfy Moonshine awoke somewhere unfamiliar. She tried to stand, but collapsed back down onto the ground. ”Your awake.” Observed a voice, that was unfamiliar for a few moments. Then she recognized who he was. “Stalewhisker.” She said, flatly. ”So you haven’t lost your memory.” ”Why am I in the ShadowClan camp?” Demanded the gray she-cat, ignoring his statement. ”Because in your little fight, you almost died.” Said Stalewhisker. Moonshine blinked. “And why was I brought here?” “Because you were.” Said the ShadowClan medicine cat. He then gave her an odd look. “Can you hear anything, like really far away?” He asked. Moonshine blinked, taken aback. “What?! Why in the name of StarClan would you-“ She cut herself off, as she listened. Moonshine could hear the cats from WindClan all the way from the ShadowClan camp! ”Why can I do this?” She demanded. “Because,” said a new voice. Prospectkit came into the medicine cat den. “You are one of the three.” She said. ”The three? Like Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Dovewing were? Those are just legends.” ”Some legends can be true.” Said Prospeckit. ”I have Lionblaze’s power.“ Said the kit. “So I have Dovewing‘s power?” She asked. “True.” Said Stalewhisker. Moonshine was stunned. “Why do I need it though.” ”A prophecy.” Said Prospectkit. Chapter 20(Firey) Stormstar thought about Gramps. He looked awfully familiar. As if he was the lost warrior of SkyClan. His appearance was so familiar. However, most happy thing was, that she had Stripefire back. Her old friend. She heard groans from Stalewhisker. Her brother was not exactly prickly, but he was pretty mad at the truth that she had brought her crew here. And especially bringing Prospectkit with her. Stormstar ignored Stalewhisker's complains, and thought about Jinglepaw, Flamefire, Stalewhisker, Firestorm, her new recruits, Blazing Star, Falling Snow, Shining River, and Sparkling Fire, and two exiled warriors from SkyClan--Icewhisker and Firewhisker. Stormstar snapped back to realty when footsteps interrupted her thinking. She heard Watermelonstar, her friend, and two unknown cats. "Greetings, my friend," Stormstar dipped her head in greeting. "I see you have some cats with you. I am sorry for trespassing on your land, but these cats needed some herb." Watermelonstar smiled. "It is okay, Stormstar, I know you have littermate in here--so is Firestorm. Well, Flamefire and Stalewhisker became mates, and had a kit name Jinglepaw--who is with you right now. She shall receive her warrior name soon. By the way," Watermelonstar grinned. "Sagepelt, son of Ravenstrike and Hollowfoot, has a little crush on her," this made Stalewhisker and Flamefire jump. "What? That is great news!" Flamefire said, while Stalewhisker made a hard face. "Hey," one of two unknown cats spoke out. "Aren't you caring about us anymore? C'mon!" Prospectkit and Moonshine got onto their paws. They recognized them anywhere--they were Firewhisker and Icewhisker! "Are we too late?" Firewhisker meowed. "We were just realizing that Snowheart became deputy of SkyClan and Icewhisker has special power on him." Everyone in the den shared a look. Moonshine and Prospectheart had excitement gleaming in their eyes. Jinglepaw, old friend of Snowheart, was jumping up and down. chapter xxi 21 (written by light) Icewhisker followed his brother into the den. “''Firewhisker!”'' Icewhisker snapped accusingly at the pale tom. “You weren’t supposed to say that! I refuse to be stuck with those cats!” He pointed his tail to Moonshine and Prospectkit. “They’re enemies!” I’m right. He thought as the cats in the den glared at him. “Alright! Fine!” He snapped, giving a snarky look at Moonshine and Prospectkit. Moonshine rolled her eyes. “Come on, Icewhisker! Look back in time!” Prospectkit encouraged, glaring at Icewhisker. “Try what?“ he growled. “Your power, obviously!” She rolled her eyes. “I can only do that in my sleep.” “Then sleep!” Icewhisker pawed at the ground, hesitating slightly. Then, he curled up into a tight ball and started to drift away. “Icegaze! No!” A pale ginger tom screeched at a white cat. “Firegaze! Do you not understand?” Icegaze screamed at Firegaze. “My... my kits... one of them will be a subject of StarClan’s next prophecy if I continue to live.” He glanced down at the hard rocks that would rip his fur until he was just rotting flesh. “I don’t want that. I don;t want my StarClan-infused genes to live in them any longer. I don’t want them to go into the pain I went through.” Firegaze’s expression was a state if confusion and doubt. “Do you not follow, Firegaze? I must die. Now. Today. Before my kits are born. Blueheart said they’ll be due anytime soon now! My kits deserve better then I do.” Firegaze, all of a sudden, broke down. He clutched the rocks, and sobbed. “I... no. Yes... fault... I...” he spoke jumbled words, until he looked Icegaze right into the eye. “I’ll do it for you.” Rage crashed into the pale ginger cat’s yellow eyes. He lunged at his brother, which sent him tumbling. Icegaze was so close to falling. “You wanted to die,” Firegaze snarled. “I’ll kill you. Like how it was supposed to be!” Firegaze raised a claw. “N—no! Firegaze! Send me away, by pushing me of the cliff! I will bring you to StarClan if I must!” Icegaze shrieked. But Firegaze could not be bribed. “...I’ll rip your ribcage... I’ll pierce your neck... oh, i can’t wait to taste your blood, to know what it feels like, to be so powerful...” Firegaze’ s expression was blank. Like he’d been possessed. Firegaze pierced his teeth into Icegaze neck, but not enough to make him die. Because he had something else in mind. “I’ll kill you next time.” Icegaze snarled, as Firegaze pushed him off the cliff. ————— Icewhisker woke up, sweating, to find curious faces peering over him. “So? What did you see?” One asked. Icewhisker didn’t answer. Because he just realised. Firegaze and Icegaze were him and Firewhisker. Chapter 22 - Wolfy Moonshine looked at Icewhisker, pointedly. “So what did you see?“ She asked, impatiently. Icewhisker still didn’t say anything. “Icegaze. Firegaze.” He said. Moonshine frowned. “What?” He didn’t respond. She let out a annoyed growl, along with a lash of her tail. ”Answer me!” Moonshine repeated. ”Calm down.” Said Prospectkit. ”Me and Firewhisker. We’re Icegaze and Firegaze!” Said Icewhisker. Moonshine clawed the ground. “Whatever. You guys try and figure him out.” She said, padding away. Moonshine left them, and went outside. She all the way to the WindClan border. Sadness clawed at her, as she remembered Whiteear. He had been the only one who cared about her. Her parents had barely given her a second glance, and everyone else ignored her. No matter how hard Moonshine had tried proving herself, no one noticed her, until she finally left WindClan. Moonshine then stretched her hearing. She could hear the arguing of some RiverClan apprentices, and some elders telling stories. The silver she-cat sat down, looking up at the sky. I wonder if Whiteear’s up there. I wonder if he‘s happy now. ''She thought, as she continued to listen to the thoughts of the other Clans. But she did not, not even once, try and listen to what WindClan was up to. “They’re not my Clan anymore.” Said Moonshine, bitterly to herself. “They don’t care about me. They don’t need me.” She looked down at her paws. “No one needs me.” Chapter 23 ''"Come on, Icekit!" Firekit squealed excitedly. "Dreamkit is waiting for us!" "Coming!" Icekit prodded his friend, Silvershine, up. Then, they padded toward Dreamkit, who stood in the clearing. "Guys! Silvershine is going to take us to an ''adventure," Firekit exclaimed.'' "All right, all right," Silvershine growled playfully. "So stop exclaiming!" Silvershine led the kits into secretive place. It was covered with thick, dark leaves, and the sound of hissing frightened the kits. Silvershine assured them. "It's okay, I've been here thousands of time and nothing happened!" But kits weren't so sure about that. As they onward further, Hissing got louder. Kits tried to run away, but foxes--two foxes blocked them, licking their lips. Silvershine gritted her teeth. "You guys go! I'll distract the foxes! And," Silvershine's eyes glistened with tear. "It was nice to go on a final adventure with you." Kits' eyes glistened with tear, but they obeyed Silvershine. '' ''She never returned. ____________________________________________________________ Prospectheart jerked awake. Wait, was I a warrior? ''she wondered. Beside her was Jinglefrost, her friend...She wasn't a warrior either! ''What happened? Did something happened in my dream? ''Prospectheart thought. Then, a swarm of warriors attacked them. Among them was Stormstar, Firestorm, Moonshine, Firewhisker, and Icewhisker. Prospectheart, sweating with fear, prodded Jinglefrost up. However, she didn't budged a bit. She was dead. ____________________________________________________________ "No!" Prospectkit shrieked in her dream. ''What did that mean? chapter 24 - by light ”Fire melts under ice,“ A voice whispered softly. ”Remember that!” Firewhisker gazed around, trying to look for the cat. The forest he was in was dark, yet it seemed to shine, in a way. Like there was this aura of goodness around it... “Icewhisker has a power. So do you! You just sensed it.” The voice said. Its voice was getting louder by the second. “It is the power of control.” It revealed. “You can control places. You can make your ‘quest’ easier!” Firewhisker smiled. “Although, there is a price!” The voice warned. “You become the subject of the Dark Forest.” Firewhisker almost screamed. The Dark Forest? “I...” Firewhisker began. “Firewhisker, let me tell you who I am. Darkblossom,” Darkblossom revealed. Firewhisker gasped. The slender black she-cat walked towards him. “And also if you join us...” she gave him a purr sweeter then honey. Firewhisker felt his pelt heat up. “You get to be mates with me.“ A purr rumbled in Firewhisker’s throat. He leaned forward and licked her forehead. “I will!” (Sorry for the short chapter!) Chapter XXV - Wolfy (I felt like doing Roman numerals) Moonshine padded back to camp, grimly. When she got there, she sighed, and laid down, shakily. She had a bad feeling . . . a horrible feeling. Something bad was going to happen. She didn’t know what, or who it would affect. Probably the whole forest. ''Thought the silver she-cat. Moonshine closed her eyes, hesitantly. ————————— ''Blood. Blood. Blood. Blood. Everywhere. '' ''Moonshine let out a yowl, and flung herself at a gray tom. The two cats yowled and wrestled. Moonshine managed to take hold of his throat, and end his life. She felt the blood wash her mouth, and run down her throat. An unnatural yearning overcame her. The need to taste more blood. Cat blood. What am I doing? She wondered as she lunged at another cat, a snow white she-cat this time. Moonshine felt as if she were trapped inside her own body. She couldn’t control herself at all. Others from WindClan saw her, and watched with horror as she ripped the white she-cat apart, mercilessly. ———————— Moonshine gasped as she awoke. Or so she thought. But she wasn’t awake. Not quite yet. “Where am I?” She asked. But no one was around to answer or to hear her. “Moonshine.” Came a voice. A very familiar voice. It was sad and full of grief. Moonshine closed her eyes, and tears ran down them. “Whiteear.” She said, and turned around. Whiteear nodded. “It’s me, Moonshine.” “Why am I here? In StarClan?” She demanded. Her uncle looked into her eyes, grimly. “You’ve seen what you can become. But you can also avoid this terrible fate. Once you start killing-” “You can never stop.” It was a different voice this time. Moonshine whirled around. It was a black she-cat with green eyes, and she was faded . . . so very faded. “Stop while you still can!” Exclaimed the mystery cat. “You can avoid a terrible fate!” “What do you mean?!” Wailed Moonshine. “Who are you?!” But there was no answer, as everything around her, faded into darkness. Chapter 26 By Firey Springheart was padding around her den, while her apprentice, Mintpaw, slept quietly by the storage. She was sick of this. Sick of her visions, her life, and her... her friend. Since she was just a tiny kit, she could see a multiple visions at once. They were mostly nightmares. When she had just became a medicine cat, she had a vision about Mintpaw, struggling for life under a rock as large as Springheart's head. She ignored it. That was the most worst choice of her life, however. Thankfully, Mintpaw survived, and became a medicine cat apprentice. Springheart told all about her visions to Mintpaw, her brother. Mintpaw never blamed Springheart. But that left Springheart with a guilt of a thousand deaths. Tonight, she had a multiple visions at once. She saw her friend, Illeyfether, pregnant with Hawkstar's kits. She saw Featherpaw the apprentice, Leafpaw, now apprentice, wounded and bleeding to save Prospectkit. She saw Firewhisker, about to be a member of Dark Forest. She saw her former littermate, Darkblossom, whom Springheart had betrayed, as Firewhisker's loving mate. She saw Hollowfoot and a she-cat she did not know, and a she-kit named Flowkit. Flowkit... the future apprentice of RiverClan. More importantly, she knew about the prophecy. The prophecy that will kill them all if the special three did not succeed. (Hey guys! Sorry for the short chapter!)Category:Peroncat&Wolfy10&LightstormWarrior's fanfics Category:Fan fictions Category:Wolfy10's Fanfictions Category:LightstormWarrior’s Fanfics Category:Peroncat's story Category:Heart of the Cats series Category:Collabs